


A New Life is worth waiting for

by fandomgeek14



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Courier is Lone Wanderer | Lone Wanderer is Courier, F/M, Minor Swearing, set during fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: 2287:Ten years after Venturing out into the capital wasteland, six years after getting a bullet in her head and five years after returning to the Capital Wasteland, retiring from adventuring and settling down with Butch DeLoria, Clarissa has a new challenge to face. Parenthood.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria & Paul Hannon Jr., Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Female Lone Wanderer & Robert Joseph MacCready, James & Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A New Life is worth waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I found on my computer from like 2018 that I didn’t actually post at the time I wrote it (I didn’t have an A03 account back then and was a lot less confident about posting my writing online at that point) but, I was pretty proud of it at the time and even though it might not be very good.  
> But I hope you enjoy this old fic, I guess 😊

2287

Clary sat up in bed holding the newest resident of Rivet City in her arms- the newest resident was a baby boy, her son if you hadn't had guessed and they were alone. It had been a few days since the doctor had sent word to Rivet City and to Butch who somehow had missed the entire thing and was probably kicking himself for it although it was technically Clary's fault for deciding to visit her friends in Megaton a week before she was supposed to give birth and then there was a serious issue in Megaton that caused her to stay in the town for longer than expected and well, it meant that she'd given birth there- that was two days ago and she was still too weak to get out of bed from the experience of labour which had given the doctors (and her) quite a few scares but in the end all was well (she was stubborn after all and so was the baby apparently) however, two days in bed was taking its toll on Clary and it meant she was bored as anything.

She looked down at the bundle squirming in her arms. He had a few strands of dark hair from Butch, his father, and he had opened his eyes a few hours before to reveal her pale blue eyes starring back at her. However, even though the baby looked a lot like a mix of Butch and herself, she could also see a lot of her father in the his appearance namely the eye shape- sure it was her eye shape but she'd inherited it from her father. She smiled sadly at the baby and wondered;

‘ _ what her dad would think if he was here _ _?’_.  


It would have been a lot easier for sure, she knew that much.He'd have been worried though, they didn't know what actually had killed Clary's mother and it could have been an inherited condition from what she was told and that was the one thing that had terrified Clary, that history would repeat itself. However, since everything was alright in the end, and that two days later she was still alive, she supposed her father have been relieved, in fact she could somehow practically hear what he would be saying if he was there, loud and clear inside her head.

_ “well, out of all the things I expected, I didn't expect to be a grandfather at 60, 65 maybe, but not 60”  _

Clary laughed at that thought, looking back down at her son she smiled at him like a new parent would, with love and affection towards her new family member.

"your granddad would have loved you, you know? he'd have probably melted on the spot meeting-" 

"Clary?" She was interrupted by a worried voice coming from the doorway of her bed area “Y-you’re still alive!” 

“Of course I’m alive, Butch, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know, I-“ Butch paused when he noticed the tiny bundle in his fiancée’s arms 

“-I missed it” he frowned regretfully 

“Damn I actually missed it! Are you mad at me? Please don’t be mad, baby, I was looking after Duncan, and he was really bad and then some travellers came and said that MacCready had found the cure- and then the doc administered it and then I got the news that you had gone into labour and- I swear, when I got the news that you couldn’t make it back from Megaton I came running straight here- I swear on it”

"Butch" she looked towards the door frame smiling at him “Butch it’s alright, I’m not mad, these things happen, now come meet your son"

Butch DeLoria walked over towards his wife and child and sat on the bed, and smiled

"son?"

"yeah it’s a boy but i don't have a name for him yet"

"well I was thinking on the way here - if you wanted to of course, we could call him-" Butch hesitated and Clary looked at him curiously

"call him what?"

"we could call him after your old man- since I never really knew mine"

"we could call him after my dad?"

"well didn't you say once your mom's family had a weird naming tradition that they name the first born child after one of their grandparents?”

“Did they?” Clary asked genuinely confused. Even after getting most of her memories back six years after having lost then when she was shot in the head by a very attractive jerk, she still had moments where she couldn’t remember some stuff or could recall whether some memories were real or a dream.

"yeah, apparently your mom and dad named you after your mom’s mom”

“That’s kind of a sweet tradition”

“Yeah, and I thought, since your dad isn't around anymore, I thought we could call him after Doc Hamilton if it was a boy, ya know?"

"Butch- y-you're- serious?"

"why wouldn't I be?" Butch smiled before noticing Clary had started to tear up "hey, now don't go crying on me"

"sorry- just been an emotional few days"

"I can't believe I missed it"

"not exactly your fault Butch- I was stupid enough to make the journey"

"we'll have to talk about doing that later babydoll"

Clary shuddered as she heard that nickname, the name Benny Gecko had called her at certain points in her adventures in the wasteland really didn’t sit well with her anymore. And she instinctively looked down at her son to forget about it. 

“Sorry, slip of a tongue” Butch apologised realising his mistake

"James Paul DeLoria"

That took Butch aback a bit, he hadn’t been expecting that one bit. He really didn’t think Clary could remember the exact aftermath of her father leaving the vault, but then, he never really asked about it and who’s to say she remembered? It might have just been a name that sounded good to her.

"Paul?"

"he was the tunnel snake who wasn't a complete arsehole, right?"

"hey!"

"well, according to your own words and my vague memory, you weren't exactly nice to me back when we were kids and besides Paul got killed by radroaches, which was kinda my fault, right? So I guess it’s my way of making up to him” 

Butch looked at the brown haired woman, his eyes full of sternness, a rarity for the ex-Tunnel Snake, and placed a hand on the side of her arm, gently gripping it to get her attention.

"Those Roaches weren't your fault, your dad new the risks and those risks came to pass. I thought we'd been over the whole blaming yourself shmuck"

Clary shrugged in response “I am, but I guess it just pops up every now and then though, old habits die hard even when you‘ve been shot in the head” she spoke nonchalantly “besides when did you get all serious?”

“‘uppose since I became a dad? I’ve got responsibilities now ya know?”

Clary giggled at that response, it was quite amusing this situation. She never expected Butch to be so serious, so grown up, even if he was bordering thirty, she thought he’d always be a immature man child or something. But she guessed she was wrong.

“Do you want to hold him?” Clary offered glancing at her Fiancé.

“Me?” Butch swallowed anxiously 

“Who else? You are his dad” she smiled warmly

“But what if I hurt him, or he doesn’t like me or something?” 

“Butch, you won’t hurt him, I promise” Clary spoke quietly as she handed over the sleeping baby, gently showing butch where to place his hands so he didn’t hurt him. “See? You’re a natural” 

Butch gazed down at the baby. His son, as he stirred awake, the movement of the passing him over apparently waking him up. 

“Hey there, JD. I’m your super cool, and all around perfect dad” Butch spoke as the baby stared up at him with an unfocused gaze.

Clary smiled tiredly as she watched the interaction between her husband and son, watching Butch’s expression turn to pride as he talked to their son, She was well aware that he was nervous about being a dad having grown up with no father figure in his life, but, he had no reason to be. Besides him growing up without a father figure and her growing up without a mother figure in their lives, they kind of balanced each other out.

“Hey, Clary?” Butch asked glancing back up at her.

“Yeah?”

“Get some sleep”

“but what about James?”

“I’ll make sure he’s okay”

“You sure?”

“Swear on it. And a tunnel snake never breaks their promises, especially when it comes to their kids”

“...thank you Butch” Clary shut her eyes to rest

“Besides, me, you, and him? We’re going to be the best team in the entire wasteland, just you wait, but for that to happen, ya kind of need to rest”

“Uh Butch?”

“Yeah?”

“Trying to sleep”

“Oh right” Butch said before smiling down at his son “Come on JD, let’s go give your mommy a rest, and let’s introduce you to Charon, he’s a ghoul, might seem scary but he’s actually pretty cool” Clary felt a light kiss on her forehead

“love ya Nosebleed”

“Love you too, idiot”

A few seconds later she heard the door close behind the love of her life and her son. And as Clary drifted off to sleep, one thought popped into her mind;

_Butch was right, Butch DeLoria and Clary Hamilton? They were going to be the best parents in the entire wasteland._

_ she just knew it.  _


End file.
